The Best Way to Introduce Yourself
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Beca g!p is in the shower jacking off and Chloe hears her and goes searching for the noise.


Tom was lucky he was hot and knew how to please her. Chloe hated dorms, but was forced to spend an increasing amount of time in Baker Hall to see him. It was about two in the morning and the redhead was making her way past the shower room on the first floor when she heard a noise coming from inside. Chloe stopped and listened, there it was again. The redhead couldn't place the noise at first, but it sounded like whoever was making the noise was in pain and Chloe had too tender of a heart to keep walking

The noises continued as Chloe entered the shower room. The redhead followed the groans until she was outside of a stall where she saw the shadow of a girl leaning over against the wall, holding her stomach. It looked like a burst appendix to Chloe. Not thinking before acting, the redhead pulled the shower curtain open to help the girl.

"Are you ok?" Chloe inquired as she stepped into the stall.

The girl in front of her turned around, it was the girl from the activities fair, shock and fear were in her eyes. At first Chloe didn't understand the look, but when she down it was obvious. The girl had a penis. Not just a penis, but a large, fully erect penis.

At first, Chloe wasn't sure if her eyes were deceiving her, but then she remembered back to the Gender & Women's Studies class she took freshman year where she had learned about this. She couldn't remember what it was called, and it wasn't common, but it definitely wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her.

Recovering from her initial shock, Beca moved her hands to cover up her junk. "What the fuck, dude? Do you not know what boundaries are or do you just make a habit of barging into people's showers while they're masturbating?"

"I'm sorry, I was walking by the bathroom and heard you from the hallway and it sounded like you were in pain and I wanted to help you if you," Chloe rushed out as the gravity of the situation hit her.

Beca took a deep breath to calm down. This girl wasn't a threat and only came in because she thought something was wrong. "I'm I freaked out on you. I just have to be careful. People usually aren't very nice when they find out about my penis.

Chloe couldn't help the confused frown that spread across her face, "Why not?"

The brunette was taken aback by the redhead's question. "Because I'm a freak…" Beca said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not a freak. Yes, you're a little different, but that doesn't mean anything. If anything they're jealous that you have a bigger dick than them."

Chloe said the last sentence as more of an afterthought, but little Beca heard every word loud and clear. It wasn't long before the brunette was even harder than she was when the redhead walked in. The shorter girl couldn't help the small moan that escaped her when her palm brushed the head of her cock in an effort to keep it covered.

A predatory smile made its way onto Chloe's face as she quickly got naked before settling on a concerned expression. "Are you sure you're ok? That moan didn't sound so good," Chloe asked as she started closing the gap between herself and the brunette.

Beca started moving backwards in an attempt to keep a respectable distance between herself and the ginger. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just got a cramp. I just need a hot shower to loosen my muscles."

Chloe didn't stop making her way closer to the girl in front of her. Eventually Beca ran into the back of the shower, and quickly looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling intimidated by the incoming redhead and the intimate nature of the whole encounter.

"I don't know if hot water will be enough to get rid of that cramp, "Chloe stated as she continued to close the space between herself and the brunette. "I think it'll require a more hands on solution," the redhead husked into Beca's ear as she ran her hand down the shorter girl's stomach until she reached her groin, pushing her hands out of the way to expose her dick.

Beca couldn't help but groan when the gorgeous ginger intruder wrapped her hand around her throbbing cock and began pumping. Chloe couldn't help but smirk at the effect she was having on the brunette.

After a few moments of allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of a hot stranger jerking her off, Beca willed herself to reach down and stop the redhead's hand.

Before Chloe could ask what was wrong, she was being turned around and shoved against the back of the shower with her hands trapped behind her back. Before she could question what had just happened, the redhead felt a warm breath on her ear as the girl behind her began speaking. "Wow, someone is a rude slut. First you come barging into my shower while I'm masturbating, then touch my penis without permission. I think you need to learn some manners, don't you?"

All Chloe could do was whimper and nod as she tried to hide how turned on she was at the idea of being dominated in a shower by a girl whose name she didn't even know.

"Keep your hands flat against the tiles and stay facing the wall, if you move without my permission there will be consequences. Nod if you understand."

Chloe nodded again enthusiastically, making Beca smile, she was going to have fun with the redhead.

Once the redhead had agreed to her terms, Beca released Chloe's hands before moving her own to the front of her partner's body. Beca started by roughly groping her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers.

After taking care of Chloe's breasts, Beca's hands continued their journey south, using her fingernails to leave red lines in their wake. The brunette smiled as her fingers hit the speed bump that was the ginger's abs.

Beca couldn't help but smirk and groan at what she felt. "I like a girl who takes care of herself," the brunette whispered into the redhead's ear before nipping at her neck. "Maybe we could workout together sometime… naked."

"Mmm.. yes," Chloe muttered breathlessly.

The redhead's tone turned Beca on so much, the brunet decided the ginger had suffered enough and it was time to reward the girl with what she and Beca wanted so badly at the time. The brunette lined her dick up with Chloe's entrance, brushing the head against it as she leaned forward in the redhead's ear, "are you ready?"

At this point, Chloe was so turned on all she could do was frantically nod while the brunette entered her. The redhead couldn't help but moan as she was stretched more than ever before in her life.

Beca started out with long, slow thrusts to allow the redhead to adjust to her size before picking up the pace. Chloe was very vocal in letting the DJ know how much she appreciated the change in pace, the shower room was quickly filled with moans and pleas to fuck her harder. Beca grabbed Chloe's hips, pulling them back to maximize each thrust.

By this point, Chloe was on the cusp of orgasm, all she needed was a little more from the brunette. "My clit, rub it, please. I'm so close," the redhead called back to the smaller woman.

Beca moved her right hand from Chloe's hip to clit, rubbing it hard.

Within seconds, the redhead was coming on her dick, her walls clenching down on her so hard it became almost impossible for the brunette to keep pumping so she could help her partner ride out her orgasm as well as reach her own.

When her orgasm was done, Chloe couldn't help but sink to the floor, the amazing orgasm she was still recovering from had taken a lot out of her and her legs were jelly.

After taking a moment to recover, Chloe opened her eyes to see the brunette standing in front of her, still sporting a massive erection. The redhead pushed through the exhaustion sweeping through her body to push herself up onto her knees before wrapping her lips around the smaller girl's cock and began sucking.

Beca tangled her hands in fiery locks and started thrusting her hips to push her cock further into the girl's mouth, careful to not thrust too hard, she wasn't sure how strong the other girl's gag reflex was and the last thing the DJ wanted to do was hurt her.

It didn't take long until Beca knew she was close to coming, she gave the redhead a light tap on the shoulder, "I'm, shit baby, I'm gonna come soon."

To the brunette's surprise, this only made the stranger suck her off harder. All it took was a few more pulls for Beca to grab onto the other girl's hair for dear life as she came hard at the back of the redhead's throat.

When she finally recovered from her orgasm, the brunette slid down the tile wall to join the redhead on the floor. "Holy shit," Beca whispered, "that was amazing, um… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Chloe," the girl said as she stood up and offered her hand to the brunette to help her up. "And don't worry, the feeling is completely mutual…" she trailed off.

A cocky smirk spread across the brunette's face. "I'm Beca and I'm glad to be of service."

"You know, I'm going to be pretty busy with acapella rehearsals until after Spring Break, so I probably won't be able to take you up on that offer to work out naked," Chloe stated, faking innocence. "Unless of course, you were to join the Bellas."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully, clearly seeing what the redhead was trying to do. "I don't even sing, remember?" she muttered in return.

"I can teach you," Chloe said with a wink.

Beca decided she would be crazy to pass up this kind of an offer and decided to save her energy fighting the persuasive ginger. "Let's go back to my room and start practicing. I don't want anyone to think I got in because I'm sleeping with one of the captains."


End file.
